Dark Ace's Childhood
by Helmonade
Summary: Dark Ace seems to be haunted by his dreadful childhood in his dreams, desperate to find out what's happening to him, he contacts one of his old friends, Jordan to find out why he was treated so badly as a child...
1. Chapter 1

The young child was kicked against the wall again for failing to complete his task on time

_The young child was kicked against the wall again for failing to complete his task on time. He groaned in pain and looked up from his position towards his own mother glaring down at him.  
"You failed again and I'm fed up with it!" she said shrilly.  
The child didn't dare answer back because he knew if he would he would suffer even more. He glanced around and noticed his 5 older cousins creeping slower and slower towards him. Suddenly, before he could do anything, the cousins pounced on him, like a lion attacking its prey. Kicking and punching the child in any place they could reach, the cousins laughed and the boy's mother just standing on the sidelines, not caring what was happening..._

Dark Ace woke suddenly from his dream; panting heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead. He wiped his forehead and quickly got out of bed. He slapped himself a couple of times before he made his way to the bathroom, telling himself to snap out of it. This had been going on for weeks now and he couldn't take it anymore.  
When he was in the bathroom he peered in the mirror and gasped horrifically. That wasn't there when he went to bed that night. Just above his right eye, a small lump was forming, swelling up and turning a purple colour. He groaned and splashed some water on his face to try and wake him up a bit more. The lump was still there.  
"Oh brilliant," Dark Ace muttered to himself, "now I'm going to look stupid..."  
But that wasn't what was really bothering him. He didn't understand why these dreams kept cropping up. He was fine during the day and the evening, fine while he fought, but as soon as he drifted off to sleep, the images of that woman not doing anything as the cousins pounded away just wouldn't stop. It was horrible, haunting him. That wasn't just a random boy that Dark Ace kept dreaming about. It was his childhood. And it didn't want him to forget about it.

Making his way down the corridor after he'd got himself changed, every Talon he passed couldn't help starring at that bruise above his eye.  
"Got something to stare at have we?" he growled as he passed them. The Talons looked terrified and shook their head, "good, now clear off and get some work done,"  
Even Snipe noticed as Dark Ace passed him, "what happened there, Dark Ace?" he asked, rather... friendly.  
Dark Ace spun around and narrowed his eyes at Snipe, "I don't know what you're talking about," he snapped.  
"On your eye, you've got a lu-" Snipe was cut off as Dark Ace slammed him against the wall.  
"I don't see anything, do you?" he hissed angrily in Snipe's face.  
Snipe gave Dark Ace a funny look and shoved him away, "don't deny that you got hit Dark Ace, your not perfect," he snarled and walked away.  
Dark Ace growled angrily and carried on walking.

He was getting fed up now. Everywhere he went people were asking him what had happened. If another person asked, he'd have to kill them. It didn't help that he was facing Aerrow, once again, during a battle. He drew his blade quickly as Aerrow leaped onto Dark Ace's skimmer. Aerrow sniggered slightly as he noticed the bruised lump above Dark Ace's eye and nodded at it.  
"What happened there? Fell out of bed did you?" Aerrow grinned as he attacked Dark Ace.  
That was it. Too late to turn back now, he'd had enough. Dark Ace literally forced Aerrow onto his back and he kicked him hard in the head, like his cousins used to do to him. He didn't care about his weapon now all he cared about was causing serious damage in any way possible.  
But Aerrow wasn't going to give up that easily, why should he let himself get beaten up? He fought back hard as he grabbed Dark Ace's leg and tripped him over. Dark Ace growled angrily and wrapped his hands around Aerrow's neck and started strangling him.  
"NEVER EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!" Dark Ace yelled angry and annoyed as his grip tightened.  
Aerrow struggled to breathe but he wasn't going to give up as he punched Dark Ace in the face and grabbed on of his small blades. Dark Ace let go immediately and growled.  
"What are you going to do if I do mention it again?" Aerrow laughed.

Dark Ace entered his quarters, dripping in wet mud; hair drenched from the rain and his mood not the best. Aerrow had not only mocked him and humiliated him; he'd also beaten him. Again. Not only was he angry with Aerrow, he was also angry at himself. There was a reason why Aerrow kept beating him time after time. And it was these thoughts, these dreams that kept distracting Dark Ace from what he was doing. He couldn't take it much longer, something had to be done. But what? Dark Ace couldn't go to a Physiatrist, because he didn't want to be humiliated even more than he was with this stupid lump.

He sighed quietly, took off his clothes and climbed into the shower. Reaching for the soap he started singing Dancing Queen by Abba quietly, trying to drown out all his thoughts in song.  
"you are the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen," he sang, lathering his jet black spikes of hair in shampoo, washing out all the mud from it, "having the time of your life oooooooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen..." his voice got louder and louder, unbeknown to him.  
Then his tune changed as he rinsed his hair free of the soap, "like a virgin, touched for the very first time. Like a viiiirrrggin," He did a little dance as he continued to wash his body, still singing above the noise of the water colliding with the shower floor.  
Dark Ace laughed slightly still dancing as he climbed out the shower and wrapped a towel around the lower half of his body. These thoughts about his dreams had totally vanished from his mind as he danced his way over to his wardrobe and took out a fresh set of Cyclonian uniform. He laid it out on his bed as he made his way over to a self and picked a can of deodorant up and sprayed himself with it. Placing back on the shelf, he hop-skipped his way back over to the bed and dried himself with the towel.

Dark Ace was feeling a lot better as he changed out of his uniform and climbed into his warm bed. He nuzzled his head slightly into the pillow, forgetting about his dreams. Happy thoughts flooded his mind as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

_The boy was kicked against the wall again. Surrounded by all family members, none of them doing anything to help him. His five cousins held him down, making him lie on his stomach. They laughed and lifted up his shirt as the child struggled to get free. Lifting up a knife, one of the cousins grinned as the adults around just watched and laughed. The boy looked around helplessly; silent but scared. A cousin grinded the knife into the boy's back and he screamed in pain, still trying to get free. Another cousin took the knife and cut a deep line down his back. Tears rolled down the boys face as he passed out and the ground below swallowed him into nothing…_


	2. Chapter 2

The young child was kicked against the wall again for failing to complete his task on time

His eyes snapped open. Still lying down, Dark Ace glanced around the room and sighed with relief. He was alone. Alone, but safe. He could feel something wet underneath him. Blood. He sat up slowing as pain jolted quickly through his back.  
"What the-" he said to himself out loud as he touched his back. It didn't hurt but as he touched his scars he could feel the blood trickle out of them, like what had happened when they'd first been cut into him. His scars... had opened? Surely these dreams weren't right. He needed to tell someone. But who? Who could Dark Ace trust? There was Master Cyclonis; but maybe she might not believe him... maybe no one would...

Now what? He was standing in Cyclonis' chamber, waiting for her reply as he explained everything that had happened to him... the dreams; everything. He stood there, about 5 feet away from her as she pressed her slim fingers onto a strange looking machine, a thoughtful look on her young, evil face. Dark Ace cleared his throat a little, just in case Cyclonis had forgotten he was here.  
"So… what do I do, Master?" Dark Ace asked quietly, looking down, slightly ashamed.  
"Who do you think I am? An Agony Aunt?!" Cyclonis snapped angrily.  
Dark Ace stepped back, slightly shocked at Master Cyclonis' reaction, "No... I just-"  
"Well don't! Now get out and let me concentrate!" She barked.  
Dark Ace didn't need telling twice as he walked quickly out the room, closing the door quietly behind him, desperately trying not to anger his Master even more so then she was already.

He sighed to himself and sat down on his bed, the black sheets crumpled to form the shape of his body, like water takes the shape of its container. Placing his head into his hands he groaned unhappily. He was stuck at a dead end. No one would help him. Unless... No. He couldn't. He hadn't spoken to her in years. Maybe she would be happy to hear from him. Maybe she would slam the phone down. But there was no one else, so Dark Ace picked up a phone and dialled that number...

He was shaking when he heard a female pick up the phone and speak in a soft friendly tone, "hello?"  
Dark Ace gulped, took a deep breath and spoke, "err... hi," he cleared his throat before speaking again, "hey, Karla..."  
"Do I know you?" came the reply.  
He sniffed slightly before replying, "Um... I hope you do..."  
"What's your name?"  
Dark Ace gulped again before mumbling his real name.  
"Oh!" Came the voice on the other end, "Oh my god! How have you been?! Why haven't you called before?"  
He had to laugh a little, "Okay cut the crappy questions, Karla I need-"  
Dark Ace was cut off by a high pitched squeal and he gulped quietly on the other end. He waited for Karla's voice again but instead he heard a different one... a younger one... his niece's...

The phone was slammed down quickly. Well that was a waste of time. Dark Ace sighed and sat back down on his bed. This was not what he needed right now. All he had was his niece begging him to visit her. He sighed again and lay on his back. Now what was he going to do? He couldn't go on like this. So there was only one thing left to do; and Dark Ace was sure he was brave enough to do it. He had to pay a visit… to his mother.

Dark Ace sighed and looked at his surroundings that reminded him of the haunted childhood that stalks him in his sleep. A woman entered the room carrying a tray, her dull, black hair plastered to her head, exposing little flecks of grey hair as she aged. She looked down at Dark Ace with her blood red eyes covered with circular glasses. Deep wrinkles cut into her forehead as she narrowed her eyes and sat down opposite Dark Ace.

He gulped slightly as he looked up at this frightening image of his mother. Unbeknown to the outside world, Dark Ace's stomach was tight as anything, he was almost unable to breathe and he couldn't speak. He tried to act as if nothing had happened in the past as another person joined his mother.

This man was a lot taller than his mother, he had grey hair, dull, almost hollow eyes, showing no sign of emotion and he wore an unemotional expression on his cruel face.

For a few minutes, the three of them sat there, looking at each other in an awkward, difficult and uncomfortable silence. Then his mother spoke.  
"So… what brings you here," she smiled sweetly as if hiding a sneer.  
Dark Ace gulped slightly and took a deep breath, "well…" he had to swallow a few times to dampen his dry throat, "well I just wanted to talk… about…"  
"About what?" his father answered quickly as he narrowed his eyes at Dark Ace.  
"Umm…" he looked down quickly, intimidated, "well, about my childhood…"  
"What do you want to know about your childhood? Don't be stupid, you were around during it!" his mother said as if she were bored of talking to him already.  
"That's not what I meant!" Dark Ace sighed and looked up at his mother and father, "I meant, I wanted to talk about the way I was treated-…"  
"That's quite enough thank you very much!" His mother exclaimed loudly, standing up and making the chair she was sitting in topple backwards off its legs.  
"Ooma, dear," said Dark Ace's father, "do calm down,"

Shaking inside, Dark Ace stood up.  
"Just where do you think your going?!" Ooma snapped.  
Dark Ace took a step backwards, but he couldn't move as he was pressed against the wall; trying desperately to sink into it.  
"Um… Back to Cyclonia?" Dark Ace said quietly, quivering with fear.  
"Oh no, no, your not going anywhere!" Ooma cackled, almost like a witch.  
"Ooma, don't start this ridiculous behaviour!" Dark Ace's dad snapped.  
"No Ant! He needs to be told!" answered Ooma.

Dark Ace's red eyes darted around the room looking for an exit. His right leg was shaking like crazy. He needed to get out now.  
"Luckily for you, my son," Ooma snarled at Dark Ace, "your cousins are coming soon."  
Dark Ace gulped. This was not going to end nice…


	3. Chapter 3

The young child was kicked against the wall again for failing to complete his task on time

He backed slowly away from his cousins, trying to sink into the shadows as he pressed himself against the corner. He was trapped. The five of them closed in on him, as he looked around desperately trying to find a way out. The crazed look on his cousins' faces sent a shiver of fear down his spine.  
"Whoa," he thought, "I forgot what fear felt like…"

Dark Ace was trapped. No where to go. No where to hide. And worst of all; no one to save him from what was about to happen. He stood up strong and tall. His height was about 4 inches taller than anyone else. He drew his blade quickly and jumped up as high as he could go, higher than his cousins and he passed over their heads before they could do anything.

The tallest cousin drew a smaller, but equally as strong blade and lit it as Dark Ace ignited his own. He narrowed his eyes at his cousin and growled angrily. He wasn't going to get beaten this time. He was stronger and faster than them.

Dark Ace was determined not to get beaten. There was a clash of metal on metal as he and his eldest cousin fought hard, but Dark Ace was stronger. He could feel his cousin growing weaker and tired, but he wasn't even out of breath. Adrenaline running through his veins, Dark Ace defeated his cousin proudly; pay back for all those years of torture that seemed to haunt him these days.

He didn't think twice as he spun himself around and sprinted out his mother's house and jumped quickly on his Elite. He roared the engine into life, turned his head slightly and he saw his four remaining cousins scarpering after him, looking like hooligans.

Dark Ace's Elite soared up into the sky, leaving his cousins waving their arms around on the ground, scowling up at him. He smiled proudly to himself and drove off back towards Cyclonia.

_He was playing in a puddle of mud happily outside. The wind was calm and cool as the leaves rustled undisturbed on the trees. He smiled to himself, glad that he was alone and that he wasn't being punished. But little did he know that an even greater and worse punishment was about to happen to him. His mothers shadow covered him as he looked up, suddenly drowned in fear. Her shrill voice echoed throughout his mind as he was told the worst news he could ever hear…_

Dark Ace woke up to the sound of his alarm clock beeping – it was 6am. He groaned sleepily and sat up. He rubbed his red eyes and looked around his room. Dark Ace sighed and climbed out of his bed. He had gotten used to this routine and he needed a change.

After getting changed into his Cyclonian uniform, Dark Ace sat at his desk with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands and he thought. Thought mainly about the dream he had last night; the worst day of his life. The day he was told by his cruel mother than the one person that cared about him had passed away. The pain of loosing his grandfather had never gone away and all the emotion came back as he thought about the good times he used to have with his grandfather when he was three. He spent an hour or so thinking about his grandfather and what he should do. He had decided to do one thing.

Dark Ace ran his fingers over the inscription on his grandfather's gravestone and sat down beside it.  
"Hey granddad..." he muttered quietly. His breath caught up in his throat a few times as he read the gravestones name: 'Frank Robin Nash'.  
He was kind of named after him...

The wind was calm and cool; just like on the night Frank had passed away. No one else was in the graveyard so Dark Ace was safe to let out his true emotions. And he did.

He couldn't remember the last time he had cried; because it was so long ago. The tears dripped silently down his cheeks as he grieved for his grandfather.  
_"Why did he have to go?"_ Dark Ace thought to himself, _"What did I do that was so bad to be punished for it… I was just a kid…"_

Dark Ace was desperate to find answers about the way he was treated as a child. He had tried to ask people, but they just wouldn't co-operate. This was getting too hard, too unfair. But then he thought about the way he was now, and he wasn't surprised no one would talk to him about it; after all, he is the most feared man in Atmos.

His hands wiped his tear stained cheeks; he had needed a good cry. Then he sighed. Now what was he going to do? Someone had to help him… someone out there must know the answer. The only question was, who? Who knew Dark Ace from when he was a child, and still occasionally spoke to him?

Well, there's one person. His childhood sweetheart; Jordan. She was, and still is a good friend to him. Only, he hadn't spoken to her in a year, so for all he knew she could hate him. Or worse, be dead. But Dark Ace knew he had to do something, so he stood up, saluted with two fingers at his grandfather's grave, sat on his Elite, roared it into life and sped off back to Cyclonia to start his quest to find Jordan; for answers that could help him.


	4. Chapter 4

The young child was kicked against the wall again for failing to complete his task on time

_"Whoa..."_ he thought to himself once he'd put the phone down, _"She's coming... she's actually coming here!"_ He couldn't contain his excitement as he jumped happily off his bed, still clutching the phone and he ran around the room with a big grin on his face, like a five-year-old on their birthday.

His excitement soon turned to nerves as four o'clock grew closer and closer. As he climbed out the shower he heard the door knock. She couldn't be here now, could she? Dark Ace looked at the clock on his bedside table.  
4:00pm it read.  
_"Oh no…"_ he thought with a panicky tone, _"I spent too long in the shower and now she's here! Now what?!"_

The door knocked again, he sighed and walked over to it, the lower part of his body wrapped in a white towel.

When he opened the door, Dark Ace felt himself blush slightly. He'd never felt this way about someone before… just the way she looked made him squirm.

She was small; her slim, delicate body was perfectly toned. She had platinum blonde hair which was loose, half way down her back. She looked up at Dark Ace with her brilliant green eyes and she smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. She was wearing white combat trousers and a tiny tank top, clutching a small energy blade in one of her green gloved hands.

Dark Ace was tongue tied. He couldn't speak as he went redder. His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to find something to say. All he could manage was a small squeak as Jordan giggled.  
"Nice to see you too," She smiled and walked past Dark Ace into his messy room, "I see you haven't changed the way you live… you've always been messy, Ace,"  
Still, Dark Ace couldn't think of anything to say as he closed the door and walked over to Jordan.  
"Don't just stand there, silly, go get yourself dressed and we can go,"

Quickly, Dark Ace grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom. He sat on the floor with his head in his hands.  
"Why can't I speak around her?!" He thought, "Sure she's attractive… but I need to find stuff out, this is more important than getting with Jordan… this is too important!"  
He stood up, got dressed and walked back out of the bathroom and over to Jordan, who had now found his secret sketch book and was flicking through the pages.

He went red again.  
"What are you doing…?" he asked as he frowned slightly at Jordan who looked up at him.  
"Looking through your sketch book, your Art skills are amazing…"  
Dark Ace laughed and shook his head, "I don't think so..."  
"Seriously, Ace, you are! These are fantastic!"  
He couldn't find anything to say as he looked at Jordan who looked back at him, "nyah…" was all he could come up with.  
Jordan laughed and shook her head slightly at Dark Ace, "cat got your tongue?" she grinned.  
_"Speak! Say something to her!"_ ordered a voice in the back of his head.  
Dark Ace shook his head and a small, rare smile formed on his face, "nah, I'm not tongue tied… just glad you came,"  
Jordan returned the smile, closed the sketchbook and stood up, "so, what did you want me here for?"  
"Answers," Dark Ace quickly replied.  
"Answers…?" A look of confusion grew on her young face.  
He just simply nodded.  
"Answers for what, Ace?" asked Jordan, her head tilting slightly to the right as she looked at his face, her eyes narrowed faintly in confusion.  
"To…" Dark Ace sighed and took a deep breath and then said quickly, "to get answers for the way I was treated as a child…"

Jordan blinked at this.  
"The way you were treated…?"  
Then Dark Ace remembered… he'd never told anyone about it…  
"Well… w- when I was a kid… I um…" He sighed again but Jordan remained silent and patient, "I used to get beaten up by my cousins and… well… my mum never stopped them… in fact she used to do it too,"

He was now looking down in shame, slightly red, his eyes semi-closed. He heard Jordan gasp a little and the next thing he knew she had placed one of her warm hands on his pink tinted cheek. He looked up and bit his lip, trying not to cry.  
_"What the hell are you doing?! You're the Dark Ace for god sake, you're not meant to cry! Just think of something happy and wipe your bloody eyes rid of those stupid tears!"_ A voice cropped up in his head again, shouting at him, giving him another order.

He furiously wiped his eyes, like the voice had told him to and frowned slightly, "I don't need your sympathy!" he snapped, suddenly angry at the way he was treated as a child.  
Jordan's face turned to surprise and she took a few steps back away from his, scared that she was going to get hurt.  
"I don't need your sympathy and I don't need you!" He suddenly clapped two hands over his mouth, wanting to catch the words he'd just said and shove them back in his mouth.

Jordan looked hurt, "fine… if that's what you think… then I'll go!"  
Dark Ace stepped forward, "No wait! I didn't mean to say that!" he said quickly, "I'm sorry!"  
"You said you didn't need me… so I'm going…"  
"Please don't Jordan! I need your help!"  
Jordan sighed and looked at Dark Ace, "Okay… I'll help you, on one condition,"  
"What's that?"  
"You let me do this,"  
She walked over to Dark Ace, placed a hand on his cheek, tilted her head to the right, moved forward, eyes closed and she kissed him tenderly on the lips…


	5. Chapter 5

The young child was kicked against the wall again for failing to complete his task on time

Dark Ace's eyes widened and he pulled away quickly, "What the hell?" Jordan just looked at Dark Ace, confused about his reaction, "what the hell did you do that for?!"  
"I know you like me, Ace..." Jordan whispered in a slightly seductive tone.  
"You're attractive yeah," he admitted, "but I don't like you in that way!"  
Jordan laughed and stepped backwards, "good," she simply said, "now... lets get down to what you want to find out,"  
Dark Ace blinked a few times before sitting down on a chair, "only question is... how?"  
Jordan smirked and pulled a deep red crystal out of her pocket and handed it to Dark Ace, "know what it is?"  
He nodded, "Course I do, it's a truth crystal, just activate it on the chosen person, ask any question you want, and you'll get the person's opinion on it,"  
"Yep,"  
"So... what do I do with it?" Dark Ace asked, looking down at the crystal.  
Jordan slapped her own forehead and shook her head, "you... are the blondest un-blond I've ever known; you use the truth crystal on your parents so you can get answers, ka'peesh?"  
Dark Ace looked down and thought about this for a second... it was the only way he was going to get answers; he had to do it. So, as he looked at Jordan he nodded and stood up, "let's go then,"

As they landed on Dark Ace's home terra, the clouds above them couldn't hold out any longer and within seconds they were soaked to their skin.  
"Oh this is perfect weather!" Dark Ace moaned sarcastically.  
"Cheer up, Ace, it'll all be over soon and you can move on," Jordan smiled and patted his shoulder.  
"Ooh fun," He said, his voice still contained the monotone of sarcasm.  
"Watch your sarcastic voice, mate," Jordan snapped sharply, "or I might start calling you your real name," she threatened.  
Dark Ace huffed and pulled a childish face behind Jordan's back before following her over to his parents' house.

Once again, he was reminded of his terrible past, horrid memories flooded his mind but he shook his head, trying to get rid of them. _Clear your mind_ he thought, _you're going to get answers today, not receiving another beating…_

The front door creaked slowly open revealing the cold dark figure which represented Ooma. Her shrivelled face curled into a snarl as she looked her son and his companion up and down before fully opening the door, allowing them to enter the crooked house.

Dark Ace trembled slightly, cowering away from his mother, as he walked past her, Jordan walking swiftly in front of him not even shaking with fear; it was clear that Jordan wasn't intimidated by this evil, depraved woman.

"Sit," Ooma snapped at Dark Ace who immediately followed her vicious orders. Jordan however remained standing.  
"I said SIT!"  
Dark Ace flinched slightly at her raised voice but Jordan still remained calm and standing.

In the end, Ooma gave up and just starred at Dark Ace who looked down, fidgeting and feeling uncomfortable. Jordan placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, telling him it was alright and that he was safe. Dark Ace had never felt so scared in his entire adult hood.

His pocket bulged with the Truth Crystal he had crammed in that he needed to, hopefully, end his nightmares. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled it out just as Ooma had walked into the kitchen. He nodded at Jordan who followed Ooma – phase 1 of the plan.

There was a sharp bang then a muffled yell followed by a deafening thump. Dark Ace jumped up from his seat and ran into the kitchen to help Jordan drag the large, frumpy woman back into the living room and lay her out across the sofa. Jordan looked at Dark Ace and nodded; it was his turn on the plan now…

He clutched the deep red crystal in his hands and placed it against Ooma's wrinkled forehead. There was a flash of dark light and Ooma lay limp, her head lolling to the right, facing Dark Ace.  
"Test it out," Jordan whispered.  
Dark Ace took a deep breath and spoke, "What's your name?"  
Ooma looked up at him, for once she looked upon her only son with gentle and calm eyes, "Ooma Nash…"  
"Right, now ask her the question…" Jordan said, standing behind Dark Ace as he knelt down beside his mother.  
He shook his head… he couldn't do it.  
"Ace, ask her!"  
"I can't!"  
"Just do it! Get it over with!"

He took another deep breath, half of him wanted to run away and hide, not knowing the truth, but the other half of him needed to know… needed to know why he was treated so badly as a child…  
"Ooma… do you love your son…?" He asked quietly.  
Ooma just blinked and gave off a cackled laugh, "Love? My son?" she laughed again, "Oh come on, give me a break! I hate the thing! Why do you think I lumbered him with such a lame name? He was never wanted in this world. He was just a complete accident!"  
Dark Ace's heart stopped beating for a second. His eyes widened, they filled with tears… so that was it, he was just never wanted… never loved… and never needed, "But… why did you keep him? Why, if you never loved him, didn't you send him off to an orphanage or have him adopted when he was born? Why put him through all that pain? All that suffering?" There was GOT to be an answer… he must have been needed if she had kept him!  
Ooma shrugged, "I guess I just needed a slave…"

Jordan stepped back as Dark Ace stood up, "that's sick! That's just WRONG! How can you not love your son?! You gave birth to him and you don't even love him! Not even one tiny bit?!" Jordan shrilled.  
Once again, Ooma shrugged, "Like I said… I needed a slave… I've never loved him…and never will…"

End.


End file.
